


Aftermath

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Series: Chase the Baker/Chef [4]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Chase wakes up, Major Character Injury, medically induced coma, the septics are worried about Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Chase wakes up after "The Incident," but what has become of the things he holds dear? And what's been going on with the others? And why are there two Jacks?





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two weeks after "The Incident." Chase finally wakes up. And things feel different now... And something happened while he was "sleeping."

_ “Vhe need to keep him undah... No, no no! Zhat ees not enough!” _

 

_ “Is he going to be okay?” _

 

_ “I cannot sey at zhe moment... Only time vill tell vhat vill happen.” _

 

_ “We just got him with us... Can't lose him.” _

 

_ “We have to be strong. He needs us to be.” _

 

_ “Please Chase... Wake up soon.” _

 

A soft groan left near pallid lips. Gentle crystal blue eyes slowly opened, near immediately closing again. Why was his head in so much pain? And why where the lights so bright?

 

“Holy shit... He's waking up!”

 

“Shit! Someone call Schneep in here!”

 

“Got it!”

 

Once again, the blue eyes slowly opened to the world. White. Everything was so white. But that would only mean that...

 

He panicked. He could feel his heart race. He bolted up in his bed, only to have the world around him spin. He felt sick, nausea being rough on his body. This caused him to fall back onto the bed. A shaky hand reached up to his head, feeling the bandages that were wrapped around his head. On the side of his head, there was a slight bit of a wet spot on the bandages, it seemed.

 

“Whoa! Whoa Chase! C-Careful!”

 

“Ngh...” the groan came from his lips again.

 

He blinked hard a couple of times, flinching at the pain from his head. As his vision started to clear, he looked around the room as best he could. Well, as well as he could with his head wound.

 

Around the bed stood the other egos – Jackie, Marvin and Schneep (well, he was just entering). They all held expressions of shock and relief. They seemed to visibly relax as the father woke up more. He gave a shaky smile. Their eyes softened and moved to his right. He followed their gazes.

 

Sitting next to Chase's bed, appearing absolutely exhausted, was Jack. Only he wasn't alone. Standing directly beside him was a man who could be mistaken as his twin, only with only brunette hair. The YouTuber had a double and Chase could sense...

 

“S-Sean...” he whispered, “Jack... Are you okay?”

 

“I'm more worried about you Chase,” the green-haired one spoke, “You're the one who's been in a coma for two weeks.”

 

“T-Two weeks?” the father stuttered, trying to sit up again. Marvin quickly placed a hand on his chest and back, slowly laying him back down as Jackie used the bed controls to incline the head of the bed slightly.

 

“Yes,” Schneep said, seriously, “Zhe head vound you acquired vas severe. It vas also very dangerous in it's location – near your temple. Ve had to put you into a medically induced coma in order for us to vork as vell as for you to start recovery.”

 

Chase swallowed. A medically induced coma. They'd done that to him, for him.

 

“Chase,” Sean started, “What happened? What did you do?”

 

The stuntman remembered exactly what happened. He looked away. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He didn't like talking about...

 

The call.

 

“We know about Stacy,” Jackie spoke, causing the father to freeze. “We know what she did to you.”

 

Chase closed his eyes, keeping his eyes away from them.

 

“Were you...”

 

“I don't want to talk about it,” he responded quickly.

 

“Chase, we were able to secure you time with your kids – you get the weekends until further notice,” Marvin told him.

 

“I've... I've always been a good...” His heart panged with guilt, pain. He felt guilty, realizing what he was doing to the others, to his kids. He had been about to leave his kids with their mother. She had been someone who didn't care about them.

 

Not like he did.

 

But she had more money and the better lawyers and...

 

“Brody, calm down,” Schneeplestein told him, placing a gentle hand on the patient's shoulder. The dad looked up at the older ego. “Ve'll help you as best Ve can. Ve fought for visitation vhile you vere in a coma.”

 

“We won't press you for anything,” Jack smiled softly, “Just get some rest... You're still healing.”

 

Chase nodded slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> The split of Sean and Jack was inspired by fan games "The BOSS" and "The BOSS is Nothing." It's actually a really neat idea and I love playing around with it.


End file.
